


Твой призрак

by Damn_Muse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Он разговаривает с ней довольно часто. Даже несмотря на то, что в глубине души он знает, что она не может услышать его...





	Твой призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the [Talking to your Ghost](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4923565/1/Talking-to-your-Ghost) by [OncomingBadWolf](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1512637/OncomingBadWolf).  
Also posted here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2051961

Он не смотрит на нее, он смотрит на консоль. Руки гладят, нажимают и ударяют кнопки, пока он говорит с ней радостно и возбужденно.

— Может отправиться куда-нибудь весной, как думаешь? Я люблю весну. И воздух так приятно пахнет, не так ли? Все любят весну! Не слишком холодно, не слишком жарко. И гораздо зеленее, чем зимой, которую я тоже люблю. Есть планета, Словет, где весна круглый год. Ну, несколько лет, а потом приходит лето. Очень жарко бывает. Может полетим туда, как думаешь? Весной, я имею ввиду. На Словет весной?

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит она, и можно услышать веселье в ее голосе, — просто чтобы отдохнуть, да?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он, улыбаясь консоли.

Он не поворачивается к ней лицом. ТАРДИС вылетает из временной воронки и приземляется на весеннем Словете. Выйдя из будки, они оказываются на красивом поле со светло-зеленой травой и розовыми лилиями, а справа — темный мрачный лес.

— Здесь очень красиво, — говорит Роуз, повторяя его мысли.

— Да, — кивает он, любуясь пейзажем.

Они идут по лесу, держась в тени: он из-за того, что ему интересно все ли так, как когда он был здесь в последний раз, а она — поскольку здесь жарче, чем предполагалось. После нескольких минут непрерывной ходьбы они останавливаются около большого дерева, напоминающего дуб. Он садится у корней, где трава сухая и не так много веток и чувствует, как она садится рядом. Они молчат несколько минут, оглядывая окружающий вид.

— Ты видел сны прошлой ночью? — наконец спрашивает она. Но на самом деле она имеет ввиду _«Ты видел сны обо мне прошлой ночью?»_

— Да, — отвечает он. Но на самом деле он имеет ввиду _«Мне всегда снишься ты, Роуз.»_

— И что тебе снилось? — спрашивает она, и он знает, что она подняла голову и смотрит сквозь листву на чистое синие небо.

— Ты была там, — говорит он, несмотря на то, что она уже знает.

— Знаю, — говорит она.

— По правде говоря, — исправляет он сам себя, — ты была и не была одновременно.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спрашивает она с любопытством.

— Я знаю, что ты была там. Но я не мог видеть тебя, не мог найти, — он смотрит на другой дуб, который не дуб, где белка, которая не белка, поднимается вверх по стволу, — хотя, мне кажется, что я слышал тебя, — он хмурится, сохраняя свое задумчивое настроение, — я всегда могу слышать тебя, — говорит он, думая о том, что она уже знает.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь, — тихо говорит она с грустью в голосе.

— Но это ведь не имеет значения, — говорит он быстро, наполовину шутя, — в конце концов, всего лишь сны. Воображение всего лишь проливает свет на темноту всего остального. В большинстве случаев. Всего лишь сны.

Его улыбка исчезает, он смотрит на траву и замирает.

— Правда? — он встряхивается и внезапно вздыхает, делая вид, что он этого не говорил. Его голос звучит как мольба, — мне кажется, лучше вернуться.

Он не говорит причины, потому что не может придумать ни одной действительно стоящей. Он только знает, что хочет уйти сейчас, хочет быть подальше от весеннего воздуха, несмотря на то, что пару минут назад он не хотел ничего, кроме как вдыхать его.

Она не ставит под сомнение его мысли. Больше она такого не делает.

Они выходят из леса и идут по светло-зеленой траве к синей будке, она ничего не говорит. Он знает, что она задумалась и опустила голову.

— Как думаешь, ты найдешь меня, Доктор? — спрашивает она.

Он действительно не знает, как ответить, несмотря на то, что это единственная мысль в его голове. Правда ранит, но он никогда не сможет солгать ей. Он не смотрит на нее, когда грустно отвечает «Я не думаю, Роуз.» Он чувствует ее кивок.

— Прости, — он слышит ее голос, — скоро это будет еще больнее.

Он смущен и делает ошибку, поворачиваясь к ней. Как всегда, рядом никого нет.

***

Он лежит на кровати, даже не пытаясь заснуть.

Он чувствует, как она ложится рядом. Их руки рядом, но не соприкасаются, ее мизинец совсем рядом с его. Он смотрит на потолок, наблюдая за тенями. В комнате тишина, но это приятная тишина. Он чувствует свое дыхание и слышит два сердцебиения.

— Не говори мне не скучать по тебе, — говорит он в конце концов.

— Я и не собиралась, — говорит она в ответ, — я ничего не собиралась говорить.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — мне нравится так, — после недолгого молчания он спрашивает, — куда бы ты хотела отправиться?

— Туда, куда ты хочешь, — отвечает она и повторяет, а он слышит улыбку в голосе, — туда, куда ты хочешь.

— Я знаю одно место, — рассказывает он ей, — но не сейчас. Мы сначала немного подождем.

Он закрывает глаза, черное забвение успокаивает его разум. Ее голос, нежный, будто уставший, нарушает его спокойствие.

— Не скучай по мне слишком сильно, ладно?

Он даже не открывает глаза.

— Я попытаюсь, — шепчет он в темноту.

За закрытыми веками он может почти притвориться, что ее рука передвинулась к его плечу.

***

— Танцы!

Ее возбуждение путает его больше, чем он может в этом признаться, и он напоминает себе, что не стоит говорить ей, что он не собирался привозить их сюда, это должно было быть другое тихое, уединенное место. Но они все еще могут насладиться этим, — решает он.

— Мы идем на танцы? — радостно спрашивает она, и он чувствует, как она смотрит на него.

— Ага, видимо так, — отвечает он с улыбкой, заглядывая в двери большого театра перед тем, как войти и подойти к человеку, проверяющему имена посетителей в большом списке.

Один взгляд на психическую бумагу, и через пару секунд они идут по большому залу, и смотрят как пары, кружась, танцуют на сверкающем деревянном полу. Они садятся за столик в стороне, и он берет бокал у одного из официантов. Они смотрят, как люди заходят и уходят с танцпола, красивые песни, играющие со сцены, успокаивают его разум и дыхание.

Роуз исчезает, и он говорит себе, что она ушла в ванную, когда молодая привлекательная девушка лет двадцати с лишним подходит к нему.

— Привет, незнакомец, — говорит она улыбаясь. 

Он кивает ей:

— Привет.

— Что такой милый мужчина как ты делает в таком месте один? — спрашивает она, подмигивая густо накрашенным глазом.

— По правде говоря, я не…

Но прежде чем он может что-то ответить, женщина громко смеется, когда на сцене начинается новая песня.

— О, я люблю эту песню! Потанцуете со мной? — внезапно спрашивает она. 

Доктор смотрит на нее. Она привлекательна, ее платье идет ей, но Роуз не понравится, если он потанцует с ней. Да и ему самому не понравится, если быть честным.

— Нет, спасибо. У меня есть пара.

Женщина хмурится и осматривает танцпол, как будто ожидает, что Роуз появится перед ней.

— Кто?

Он не отвечает, просто смотрит на нее, и наконец, она понимает, что он имел ввиду, и уходит. Он смотрит ей вслед на мгновение, а потом отпивает из бокала и откидывается на спинку. Роуз возвращается через минуту.

— Тебя приглашали на танец, Доктор? — спрашивает она, и он может услышать шутливый страх в ее голосе.

Он улыбается напитку, не поднимая глаз.

— Конечно, но она была не в моем вкусе.

Она смеется рядом с ним.

— А что насчет меня? Я в твоем вкусе? — смело спрашивает она.

Он чувствует, как страсть заполняет его, но он не может выразить в словах то, что хочет сказать. В любом случае, она знает. Она знает об этом, стоит ему лишь подумать.

— Так ты потанцуешь со мной? — спрашивает она.

Он немного смеется, но качает головой.

— Я не могу, — признает он.

— Почему?

— Это тело не так подходит для танцев, как предыдущее, — говорит он, хотя он абсолютно уверен в том, что это ложь, и думает, что она знает об этом.

— Врунишка, — говорит она, — ты даже не хочешь попробовать?

— Я бы хотел, — говорит он, и слова не могут выразить всей глубины правды, — но мы будем выглядеть немного по-дурацки, не так ли?

— Ты будешь, — исправляет она, — только ты.

— Только я, — он должен это признать.

***

Они вновь лежат вместе, в этот раз на полу в консольной комнате ТАРДИС. Его руки полны проводов, и он пытается сделать вид, что занят ими; она просто лежит рядом с ним и наблюдает. Он может чувствовать ее, но они снова не касаются друг друга — он даже не смотрит на нее.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает она, любопытство сквозит в ее голосе.

— О, это и это, — говорит он небрежно, показывая рукой на проводки, на которые смотрит, — рекалибровка, дестабилизация временного локатора… что-то вроде этого.

Он чувствует, что она нахально улыбается рядом с ним.

— Знаешь, — говорит она, — иногда я думала, что ты придумываешь эти слова.

— Правда? — он улыбается проводкам, вставляя их в свои места, — уверяю тебя, это не так. Хотя… ты _думала_ что я придумывал их? В прошедшем времени, значит, ты так больше не думаешь? Да, Роуз? Роуз?

Она не отвечает, и внезапно становится очень тихо. Он внезапно начинает паниковать, когда не чувствует ее улыбку или хмурый взгляд. Он прекращает работать, но не смотрит, не может посмотреть наверх. Он слышит тяжелое дыхание и понимает, что это его собственное. В комнате стоит ужасающая тишина, и ее уже нет здесь.

Это продолжается шесть минут, пока он не поворачивается к ней. Он жалеет, что сделал это, и снова смотрит на свою работу. Спустя пару минут он встает и покидает пустую консольную комнату.

***

— Доктор, ты знаешь, что такое подавленные воспоминания? — спрашивает она одним летним вечером, когда они наблюдают за звездами забытой галактики.

— Конечно знаю, — немедленно отвечает он, — это когда определенный вид воспоминаний, обычно это травматические воспоминания, невозможно воскресить в памяти. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем она отвечает:

— Просто.

Еще одна пауза; затем:

— И отрицание. Я полагаю, ты знаешь, что это такое.

— Конечно. Это когда правда слишком неудобна или ужасна, чтобы принять ее, несмотря на неопровержимые доказательства, — отвечает он уверенно, — откуда весь этот интерес?

— Ох, — он слышит ее тихий вздох, — просто… просто так. Интересно, — между ними вновь воцаряется тихое спокойствие, пока они оба смотрят в ночь. Если он достаточно сильно сконцентрируется, то даже сможет поверить, что видит ее отражение в одеяле темноты между звездами.

— Куда дальше? — немного спустя спрашивает она.

— А что? — спрашивает он, — уже надоело? — Он улыбается небу.

— Нет, — отвечает она, и он может услышать ее улыбку, — здесь хорошо, но мне интересно, куда мы отправимся дальше. Может полетим в место, где много людей, где есть какая-то тайна, которую нам предстоит разгадать?

Его лицо искривляется, и он не сразу отвечает:

— Может быть, немного позже. — Ты всегда так говоришь, — напоминает она.

— Мне нравится здесь, — говорит он, словно защищаясь.

— И мне тоже, но у нас есть работа, которую нужно делать, помнишь? Защищать вселенную, — он чувствует, что она положила голову на ладонь и смотрит на него.

Они вновь в тишине наблюдают за звездами-пятнышками света в каскаде темноты. Он не отвечает, на его лице отражается смирение.

— Ты не можешь, да? — говорит она через мгновение, — ты слишком боишься того, что может случиться. Ты думаешь, что сможешь это остановить если побежишь слишком быстро, побежишь со всех ног.

Он говорит себе, что не понимает, хотя не уверен, что это правда.

— Что смогу остановить? — спрашивает он, нахмурившись.

— Это, — отвечает она просто, — если есть кто-то поблизости, то труднее притворяться…

— Кто притворяется? — перебивает он.

Он чувствует ее тяжелое дыхание и думает, что, должно быть, слезы заполняют ее глаза. Стоит тишина.

— Прости, — говорит она, — не плачь по мне.

Его челюсти сжаты, но он смаргивает странную сырость с глаз.

— Мы можем отправиться на Серебряную Планету, — говорит он и с облегчением понимает, что его голос тверд, — это большая планета, на ней находятся самые красивые бриллианты во всем мире. Деревья, трава, небо, здания… они все сверкают, — он улыбается, по большей части самому себе, а затем добавляет, — и она абсолютно необитаема.

Она не отвечает, и он не уверен, что она может.

— Там два солнца и три луны, — добавляет он, его голос полон решимости, — думаю, это одно из самых красивых мест, где я когда-либо был, — он задумчиво хмурится и добавляет более меланхоличным тоном, — я бы хотел взять тебя туда раньше, — он вновь не получает ответа и начинает задумываться, что он его и никогда не получит, — ты бы хотела отправиться туда? — спрашивает он, молчаливо умоляя ее ответить.

Ответа не следует, и он сглатывает комок в горле. Должно быть, его гланды немного распухли. Возможно, здесь холоднее, чем должно быть.

Он идет к ТАРДИС. Один.

***

— По чему ты скучаешь больше всего? — спрашивает она одним вечером в ТАРДИС, сидя за кухонным столом. Он замирает.

— В смысле?

— Твои руки, должно быть, замерзли, — говорит она мягко. С недавних пор она звучит немного по-другому. Как будто она забыла, как должен звучать ее голос, — скучаешь ли ты… по… по руке, которую ты держал?

Он резко выпрямляется.

— Хочешь еще чаю? — спрашивает он, затем быстро встает и идет к стойке, — или кофе? Знаешь, у нас в последнее время нет кофе. Кофе не такой вкусный, как чай, но все-таки. Думаю, нам стоит иногда выпивать по чашке. Я сделаю нам, хочешь?

— Прости, — он слышит ее шепот, — я не это имела ввиду…, — она останавливается, и он знает, что это из-за того, что она именно это и подразумевала, — прости, — повторяет она.

— Да, — говорит он, сглатывая, — я понимаю. Но знаешь, может я это… — он останавливается и хмурится. Внезапно он встряхивает головой и вздыхает, — ну так что, чай?

— Да, — тихо говорит она, но ее голос все еще звучит странно. Он думает, что это может говорить кто угодно. Он выкидывает эту мысль из головы, и решает, что это глупо.

Но он до сих пор не может посмотреть на нее.

***

— Знаешь, я думал о том, что мы можем все-таки отправиться в Барселону. Я сегодня работал над ТАРДИС и подумал, как это странно, что я все еще не взял тебя туда. Я ведь пообещал, что отвезу? Ладно, я не обещал, но я определенно предлагал это, говорил, что мы можем туда полететь, — он скачет с места на место, — ну так что, Барселона? Безносые собаки и гигантская ярмарка круглый год. Тебе понравится там, у них гораздо больше аттракционов, чем этих маленьких штук у вас на Земле.

Он ходит вокруг консоли, заполняя комнату своими словами. Здесь слишком тихо.

— У них есть ресторан, один из лучших в галактике. Ты не поверишь, у них такая еда — ты никогда не пробовала ничего вкуснее. Итак! В Барселону, да?

Ответа нет.

Больше никто не отвечает.

Он вращает диск на консоли, устанавливая координаты на Барселону. Как только он делает это, тихое жужжание в комнате поглощает его и он остается неподвижным на мгновение, когда не слышит ничего рядом с собой.

Он вслушивается, не слышит ее голос, но иногда он слышит где-то в отдалении всхлипы, слезы из-за разбитого сердца. Он больше не хочет слышать это.

Его взгляд путешествует по комнате: колонны и кораллы, дыхание ротора его восхитительной машины.

И фиолетовый топ на перилах.

В его мыслях взрыв, прозрение.

Далекое осознание, мучительный крик, падение — холодные, белые стены, отдалённые всхлипы.

Он чувствует, как трясутся губы, сжимает зубы, чтобы остановиться. В голове возникает желание сломать их, но он сопротивляется ему. Он встает и сглатывает, вслушиваясь в эхо мертвой тишины. Он снова глотает и падает, трясясь, на пол.

Он не встает в течение семнадцати минут.

***

Темнота красива. Нет звезд, нет лун, нет планет. Только вечное расширение пустоты, длящееся долго, так долго. Он наблюдает из дверей ТАРДИС, как она плавно летает в темноте космоса. Когда он впервые увидел призрак Роуз Тайлер, он не был потрясен или восхищен. Иначе все было бы по-другому. Часть разума говорила другой части, что она была здесь. _Вот она, разве ты не видишь? Если посмотреть краешком глаза. Ты чувствуешь ее, в своей душе. Ты чувствуешь то, что чувствует она и слышишь ее мысли. Она здесь и она жива, битвы никогда не было. Говори с ней,_ \- говорила та часть.

Он глупо, наивно полагал, что это может продолжаться. Но, как и все, это исчезло. Как его народ. Как его дом. Как она.

Именно поэтому он здесь, стоит в открытых дверях своего корабля, смотрит в темноту. Он держится руками за стены, перенося вес вперед, и смотрит в темноту, из-за которой возникает ощущение, что его глаза закрыты.

Все внутри него горит из-за гнева, горя и боли. Воспоминания о ней ранят, и ее призрак не может больше утешить его.

Тьма красива.

Извиняясь перед Роуз и прося прощения у ТАРДИС, Доктор наклоняется вперед, отталкивается от стены и все, что он знает, падает в темноту пустоты.


End file.
